The forgotten stories of Elionunonu
by TheWritingStoryteller
Summary: In a world ruled by the fire nation by a ruthless King is a hidden oasis ruled by a cunning chief. This oasis was called Elionunon. Slowly the hope for the avatars return vanished taking the forgotten stories of Elionunonu with it. A hundred years later a girl named Loëlüni discovers she's more important than her average villager. Follow Loëlüni as she brings back the peace.
1. Full Summary

In a world ruled by the fire nation by a ruthless King is a hidden oasis ruled by a cunning chief.

This oasis was called Elionunonu; nobody knows of its location only that Elionunonu was a very powerful and spiritual Island that would revive and restore the avatars rightful place as the true ruler of the world. Most people told stories to thier children about this Island. Like how the people that lived there were funny looking and that all they ate were sweets but those were stories passed down to generation as bedtime stories.

Truthfuly, nobody knew what these powerful islanders looked like only the avatars and they were sworn to never tell.

Everytime an avatars cycle begins a child with royal Elionunonu blood unlocks there spiritual bond with the avatar. Their hearts and will of life would be the same and togethor they will bring peace and hope to all people.

That was until the mysterious disapearance of the avatar.

Slowly the hope for the avatars return vanished taking the forgotten stories of Elionunonu with it.

A hundred years later a fourteen year old girl named Löelüni discovers she's more than her average villager and leaves home in order to restore the balance in life.

As she sets sail to find her counterpart and her true selfself she finds herself falling in love with a snobby honurable prince.


	2. Story

Loëlüni stared at the majestic waves of the ocean in awe. It took all her might not to jump in and be forever lost in the depths of this ocean for it was her sinister way of true freedom. As she layed on Montu's head, her best friend she spoke in the softest voice she could muster.

"Montu, have you heard uncle will be crowning Gunti as a prince on the day of your next awake."

Silence it was expected silence though. Montu was many things and had many names but dwelling talker was not one. The great ocean barrier made up for his lack in tongue by being wise in his silence. "That's great news is it not? and I even heard he's in love!, Though if he heard me talking about his secrets so openly he'd make me partake in his daily chores.."

Montu listened to the noisy girls over reactive speech calmly. Loëlüni was very dear to him and even song him lullabys and brought fruits before allowing is long time nap to begin. Her voice was one full of passion and demand. Her touch was full of comfort and gentleness. Her smile was bright and contagious. Her eyes were dark and yet they rid all darkness. She was unique.

But she was human. A person that lived on his shell full of curiousity and rebelulism. Maybe thats why he favored her over everyone else that lived on his back. She ventured where she wasn't wanted, needed. This teenager was ready. Ready to go and do what she was destined to do and even as it pained him he knew that the avatar would need her. To be awakened.

In the process she would have to leave him. Leave her home and lead her destiny.

She was needed and yet did not know of her true orign. Since her parents death she was taken in by her uncle the king. He could not deal with the harsh reality of his sisters death and swore to protect her.

Even from the truth.

It was Montu's job to make her aware. He would do it before his long time nap. That way he would be too dreamful to notice her absence. It was selfish but it was better this way not just for him but for her as well. Montu continued to listen to her empty pointless ramples about nothing. What else were friends for.

Hot sticky sweat glued to my skin as I struggled to over power my cousin. He would make an exellent chief. His well built body held a light rich tan that most of their villagers had. His wavy white hair sagged due to the sweat and his uneven smile held all the confidence to strip away someone elses.

"Try harder," His deep voice camanded while headbutting me to the hard smooth shell below. Huphing I quickly swiped my right leg underneath his. "I am," He was quicker to stand up and grab the leg that sent him falling. "Really Loë...really." Pulling my leg towards him in a quick motion caused my head to hit the ground hard leaving me in a motionless state. "Im trying my best."

His fierce bright turquoise eyes burned into my dark brown. The uneven smile sooned turned into a grimace. "Are you not going to stand back up." Laying on my blackside I grumpled the most incomprehensive reply I could come up with. "Your annoying," Though I doubt he understood me he still gave the most passive stare.

"Your testing my pacience," He grumpled reaching out a hand to me. "I'm always testing your patience." I said prepared for this next move as I gathered my strength. Even though tonight was the day of his cordination he still would rather pick on me but I knew that was his way of showing love. Maybe.

Yanking his hand forward made his body fell towards me allowing me to use my elbow to snag him in the nose. Shock then pain could be seen on his face. I laughed giggling as I threw him a confident grin. "Who's testing who's patience now."

He stared at me eyes beaming. "That's the spirit. I thought you were getting lazy on me for a second." he cluched his nose to try to stop the blood from gushing on his new ootat's. "Nope never!" He motioned for me to give him my rag. I was going to until the sound of the conshell brought us back to reality reminding us that the cordination has started. In other words we were late. We didn't need to exchange words for us to start running like mad men togethor. A few villagers stared some in a friendly matter others not so much. I gave both a rasberry regardless.

Busting threw the crowd that sat on montu's shell waiting questionably. The first thing I seen was my uncle. His face reaked of boredom and if i was being honest i'd say this is the first time he ever showed such monotonous emotion.

First he looked at Gui with his dark brown eyes then to his nose that still dripped blood on this sacred shell. He raised a thick eyebrow then he looked at me and the bruise on my shoulder that I didn't notice and it instantly fell. Putting his hand threw his curly dark hair that resembled mine he spoke. "So wich one of you should I hold responsible."

Instantly at the the same time me and Gui pointed at each other yelling each others name loudly. The crowd of family, elders and friends gave out a sigh. My heart began to race my uncle wasn't a very strict person and was actualy deemed a jokster but I knew his role as chief and for us to be this late to a sacred cordination. Well we aren't going to be let off this time.

"Gui as my son and the oldest you should know better I thought today was the day you'd show me that passing the title down wasn't going to be fruitless but it seems I was wrong. You can't even show up on time for a public meeting."

Instantly me and Gui stopped blaming each other and stared at the chief with mixed emotions. Gui stepped forward his turquoise eyes seemed more seagreen at the momment and posture hardened as he spoke without a stammer or squeak.

"Father I'm sorry for behaving such a way and bringing Loëlüni into it but I have in fact changed I can't tell you if it's for the better of our people but it id in thr favor of heart." Uncle sat confused and annoyed. I on the other hand sat entruged and facinated. "What are you saying?" asked one of the elders. Gui stared at his father then the crowd then me.

"I'm saying theres more to life than a shell that can move. What if we made a way to evolve." Where was this coming from. Everytime I brought up leaving this place Gui would always find a way to evade me. Travaling was the way of my people, we traveled not knowing or learning what was among us. What we were a part of. My mother used to share the same dream as me. To be a part of something bigger than me, but that lead to her and my fathers dissaperance.

I felt my hands begin to fist and my mouth began to open all to soon for my own good. "How dare you!" all eyes were on me now. Gui looked at me sternly and sympatheticly. " How dare I what?" My eyes widened. Surely he noticed how I rampled on about the outside. How I hated being here. "How dare you still my dream!" He stared at me and suddenly I wanted to challenge him. Uncle felt the unsettling tension rising or at least I thought he did.

"Loëlüni, don't let anger take over an argument that can't be beaten by it." His words calmed and fed the fire within me, regardless I felt my face flush as people spoke about the _'outbursting princess'._ As a female I was only suppose to listen and regard but as a 'princess' I was to obey and use charm. I lacked in both categories. In my uncles eyes I was still finding my way and was said to be common behavior among young girls but I was fourteen.

A age were I could be courted and seduced for my freedom. Well, what you could call freedom. Everyone said I was scared of belonging to something. That was partly true I was afraid of belonging to someone. Two diffrent things. I was still young though so I still had time. Time to do what? I don't know. I just know running isn't a option that's what father taught me.

I felt a gentle squeeze on my fisted hand.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Loë." I squeezed Gui's hand back taking in a breath. I must have been caught up deeply in thought because everyone began leaving all but Gui and me. I was known for being a stoner.

"What happened?" Gui let go of my hand and placed it in his white locs frustratedly. "Everything's being rearanged and father thinks i'm...not ready to be king." I looked Gui over his nose stopped bleeding but dry blood still lingered becoming a nasty brown color, his back hunched a sighn of tiredness and sadness and his hair was a mess _(messier than always)_ due to rubbing his scalp out of frustration a trademark passed down from uncle.

I smiled throwing a arm around his neck and bringing a fist in his hair rubbing it as hard as I could. He was much taller than me so I had to stand on the tip of my toes to do it. "Cheer up he didn't say you were banished you ding-dong your just moody and tired a nice slump of rest will get you kickin in no time!" I gave him my best grin smiling ear to ear. Eventually he gave in and laughed. It was dry and full of sarrow but he still laughed. "Your right I'm beat," He began to walk away until he noticed me not moving.

"Aren't you coming?" I shrugged and replied " Ya but I got to say goodnight to a friend." He glared at me playfully. "Here you might want this and tell that old turtle to keep his shell where I can see it. I laughed again catching the apple he threw me. "I will." If only I knew that this would be the start of my new story. Maybe I would have went to sleep.


End file.
